Un cauchemar heureux
by Xazera
Summary: Felicity est trop fatiguée pour vaguer à ses occupations nocturnes avec Oliver et Diggle. Elle rentre chez elle pour se reposer mais tout bascule au drame...


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS qui m'est passé par la tête hier soir donc je le poste aujourd'hui! Bon je préviens tout de suite, il est un peu dépressif sur les bords. Ça allait de paire avec mon humeur d'hier soir :D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'était une journée banale, sans événement vraiment important. Oliver et Felicity travaillaient dans leur bureau respectif, se souriant lorsque leur regard se croisait. Il faisait sombre, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel, plongeant la jeune informaticienne dans une humeur moins festive que d'habitude. Elle n'entendit pas lorsqu'Oliver entra dans son bureau.

"Felicity?"

Elle ne réagit pas.

"Felicity?"

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

"Quoi?"

Il la regarda avec surprise.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as l'air épuisée.

-Non, je dois vous accompagner. Tu dois aller interroger des dealers ce soir.

-Felicity."

Il lui sourit affectueusement.

"Je peux interroger les dealers pendant que tu te reposes chez toi.

-Mais...

-Va te reposer s'il-te-plaît. Tu es fatiguée, je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter aujourd'hui.

-Je suis juste... C'est le temps qui me rend maussade.

-Et bien combiné à la fatigue ça ne te réussit pas. S'il-te-plaît, fais le pour moi."

Elle souffla et sourit.

"On dirait que tu ne veux pas de moi ce-soir."

Il afficha un sourire vainqueur.

"Je veux être sûr que tu ailles bien.

-Alors je vais aller me reposer. Manger de la glace devant un Woody Allen c'est assez reposant pour toi?"

Il éclata de rire et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

"Je suis sûr que tu pleures à la fin du film."

Elle rougit.

"Non! J'ai à peine les larmes aux yeux!

-Tu mens aussi mal que moi!"

Elle éclata de rire, provoquant par la même un sourire à Oliver. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rire, la voir heureuse. En réalité, il l'aimait tout court seulement il était incapable de lui dire. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, peur qu'elle soit blessée, peur que son côté sombre fasse perdre sa pureté et sa bonté à la jeune fille... Tant de raison qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Felicity. La Mini à l'arrière de laquelle Oliver avait dévoilé son identité, le moment où il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle monta et sourit à son patron.

"Bon et bien, on se voit demain au bureau, pour ton anniversaire."

Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire mais pas elle, elle était incroyable. Il sourit.

"Bonne nuit Felicity.

-Bonne nuit Oliver."

Elle avait tellement envie qu'il ne la laisse pas partir, qu'il la retienne et l'embrasse. Mais au lieu de ça elle démarra la voiture et quitta le parking de Queen Consolidated, laissant derrière elle l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il descendit dans la Arrow Cave et retrouva Diggle, en train de s'entraîner sur le mannequin de combat.

"Tu en as mis du temps. Et Felicity n'est pas avec toi?

-Elle était fatiguée, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer. Elle en fait trop en ce moment."

Dig hocha la tête et s'essuya le front avec une serviette. Il savait pourquoi son amie travaillait autant. Elle essayait péniblement de noyer ses sentiments pour Oliver dans le travail et les missions.

"Bon alors, quel est le programme de ce soir?

-Je dois interroger quelques dealers sur la provenance de leur drogue, elle est coupée avec un médicament puissant qui donne des hémorragies cérébrales s'il est mal dosé.

-Je vois, tu sais par où commencer?

-Oui, mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour me couvrir. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours prêt pour sauver tes fesses!"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se prépara. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, neutralisèrent près de dix gardes avant de parvenir au dealer. Il était bien protégé mais pas assez pour lutter contre le Justicier. La voix transformée d'Oliver fit trembler l'air et hurler l'homme.

"La nouvelle drogue qui circule en ville. D'où vient-elle?"

L'homme ne poussa qu'un gémissement si bien qu'une flèche vint se planter à quelques millimètres de son oreille droite.

"D'où vient-elle?"

Il respira un grand coup avant de commencer à parler.

"Ils vont me tuer si je parle!

-Je peux faire pire que te tuer."

Il tira une deuxième flèche qui vint se planter à la position opposée exacte de la première.

"Bon ok ok! Mais arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît!

-Parle!

-Une femme est arrivée avec un stock de la nouvelle drogue, elle a dit qu'elle était bien plus puissante que la première version, et je l'ai testé, elle avait raison. Je ne sais pas avec quoi elle l'a coupé, je sais juste qu'on l'appelle la Diva."

Oliver banda son arc et l'homme pensant que sa dernière heure était arrivée, ferma les yeux, laissant le temps au Justicier de disparaître.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity roulait lentement sur la route. Elle était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait et se sentait soulagée de savoir que son appartement n'était plus qu'à cinq kilomètres. La radio parlait des exploits récents du Justicier et elle ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction. Elle mît son clignotant pour tourner mais ne vit pas le camion qui arrivait à sa gauche. Elle entendit le Klaxon et ferma les yeux. L'impact fut terrible, la petite voiture de Felicity ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le poids lourd. Une douleur que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais ressenti traversa son corps. Elle sentit plusieurs de ses os se briser avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur.

Le téléphone d'Oliver vibra et le numéro de l'hôpital s'afficha.

"Monsieur Queen?

-En personne.

-Je vous appelle car vous êtes le numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence. Mademoiselle Smoak vient d'avoir un grave accident de voiture.

-J'arrive."

Il raccrocha et attrapa son manteau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est Felicity, elle a eu un accident de voiture."

Diggle attrapa immédiatement son manteau et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'inquiétude qui rongeait Oliver était insupportable. Il ne savait que faire, se sentait inutile. Il avait peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle ne sache jamais à quel point il l'aimait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit au téléphone?

-Rien."

John n'essaya pas de pousser la conversation plus loin. Il savait très bien que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Felicity, Oliver était inconsolable et surtout hors de lui. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital en hâte et coururent à l'accueil.

"Je viens voir Felicity Smoak, elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture."

L'infirmière pianota sur son clavier et prit un air désolé.

"Elle est encore au bloc opératoire. La salle d'attente est au troisième étage."

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui indique l'étage. Il s'y était rendu suffisamment de fois pour retrouver son chemin, néanmoins il ne dit rien. Il était anéantit par la nouvelle. Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente et ne bougea plus. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se maudissait intérieurement. Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas obligé Felicity à aller se reposer, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé! Il sentit une main de poser sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver."

Il se leva, trop vite, sa tête tournait et lui donnait des accès de rage envers lui-même.

"Bien sûr que si Diggle! Tout est de ma faute! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir seule alors qu'elle était fatiguée!

-Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer, pas même toi.

-Si seulement je l'avais laissé venir avec nous...

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, ça ne rime à rien."

Il serra les points et retomba par terre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrive le chirurgien en charge de leur amie.

"Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle a de nombreuses fractures, sa rate a éclaté et elle a de nombreuses contusions. Le plus grave reste sa commotion cérébrale. J'ai fait mon possible mais ses chances de survie sont extrêmement minces. Et même si elle survivait, elle aurait probablement des séquelles psychologiques et physiques."

Ils mirent quelques secondes avant d'assimiler la nouvelle puis Diggle posa la question tant attendue.

"On peut la voir?

-Seulement un à la fois."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver.

"Vas-y Diggle. Je vais rester cette nuit auprès d'elle.

-Tu es sûr?"

Il hocha la tête tristement. John alla voir son amie et lui parla avec délicatesse, lui disant de s'accrocher, qu'il reviendrait la voir. Puis il se retira.

"Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Oliver."

Il fit une accolade amicale à son patron et le laissa rendre visite à la jeune femme. Il constata immédiatement que le visage souriant quelques heures auparavant était bleuit et enflé. Un pansement entourait le crâne de Felicity et plusieurs de ses membres étaient plâtrés. Un tas d'appareils étaient branchés sur elle, surveillant son cœur, sa respiration et son activité cérébrale.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Un gros pansement s'y trouvait, cachant une coupure due à un morceau cassé du pare-brise.

"Felicity... Je... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends... Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai complètement volé ta vie au cours de cette année, tu es fatiguée à cause de moi. J'aurais dû te laisser venir avec nous j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû te dire à quel point tu étais importante pour moi. Felicity je t'en supplie réveille toi. Souris-moi encore, montre-moi encore ta belle voix, éclaire encore mes journées de ton rire magnifique et de tes tenues qui te vont si bien..."

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Jamais Oliver ne pleurait, et pourtant, pour Felicity, il avait versé une larme, suivie d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième. Il pleurait, sans en avoir honte, pour la femme qu'il aimait.

"Je t'aime Felicity, je t'en supplie ne meure pas avant que je n'ai pu te le dire..."

Une légère pression se fit sentir sur sa main, elle l'avait entendu. Les battements indiqués sur l'appareil s'accélérèrent, il remontait. Un murmure à peine audible au milieu de toutes ces machines se fit entendre. Il était faible, mais Oliver n'entendait que ça.

"Je t'aime aussi Oliver, à jamais."

Sur ces mots, sa ligne de vie devint plate, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Une nuée de médecin et d'infirmière accoururent et écartèrent le jeune homme sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Il était assis, le regard vide face au triste spectacle qu'offrait la tentative de réanimation de la femme de sa vie. Au bout de quarante minutes d'acharnement, le docteur dut se rendre à l'évidence.

"Heure du décès, minuit pile le seize mai."

Un torrent de larme coula sur le visage d'Oliver. Il avait connu de nombreuses morts au cours de sa vie. Son père, Slade, Shado, Yao Fei, Sara, sa mère, mais jamais aucune ne l'avait fait autant souffrir que celle-ci. Comment vivre sans la lumière de votre vie? Comment vivre sans votre seule motivation? Comment vivre lorsque votre âme sœur vous a quitté? Comment vivre alors qu'on n'est plus qu'une demi-personne? Oliver n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions. Il voulait juste se réveiller, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que jamais tout ceci ne soit arrivé... Alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue, il vit Felicity apparaître devant lui.

"Lève-toi Oliver, continue d'avancer. Tu m'étends? Oliver? Oliver?"

Le murmure devint plus réel, plus fort. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage de Felicity penché au-dessus de lui. Comment était-ce possible? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve?

"Felicity?"

Son visage angélique lui souriait, elle était en vie. Elle se redressa et le laissa se lever de son lit.

"Tu n'es pas venu travailler alors je m'inquiétais et..."

La main de son patron se posa sur sa joue, il voulait être sûr que tout cela était réel, ou plutôt, il voulait s'assurer que le reste ne l'était pas. Il sentit le contact de la peau douce de Felicity contre la sienne et sentit un poids s'envoler. D'un geste, sans prévenir, il scella ses lèvres avec celle de la blonde dans un baiser passionné. Elle répondit avec tendresse et amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Oliver enveloppa le corps frêle et fragile de la jeune femme.

"Je t'aime Felicity, je suis désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit."

Il la regarda dans les yeux et se noya dans son regard bleu océan.

"Je t'aime aussi Oliver, et j'aurais attendu jusqu'à ma mort s'il avait fallu, juste pour t'entendre dire ce que tu ressentais..."

Il la serra plus fort contre elle.

"Je sais Felicity, je sais."

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Pour ma défense, à la base j'avais prévu une Death Fic mais je me suis ravisée au dernier moment. Faire mourir Felicity était au-dessus de mes forces! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques! Bisouilles!**


End file.
